Autonomous Region of Magical Philippines
A piece of parchment would be attached to it. It says: This is a self-updating book, so the contents of the 'Recent History' page would be changed. |-|Cover= The Autonomous Region of Magical Philippines Author: R.R del Castillo |-|1= Table of Contents |-|2= Introduction Of the 7, 107 islands of the Philippines, only 2 000 islands are inhabited... or so the Muggles say. In all of the "uninhabited" islands lie the magical core of the Philippines; the Autonomous Region of Magical Philippines. The ARMP has existed even before the Spaniards had set foot in the country, it has existed since the time of the Kingdom of Namayan, when magic was more accepting of magic. This book contains information about the Autonomous Region of Magical Philippines, its geography, people, and history, how it differs from the Republic of the Philippines, and how it was forced to split away from its mother country due to disgusting discrimination. |-|3= Early History While the first sign of magic within the Filipino thousands of years ago hasn't been pinpointed quite yet, it is true that the Autonomous Region of Magical Philippines has risen together with the great Kingdom of Namayan. The ARMP had no name in the past since it was one with Namayan. For years, the Magicals and the Muggles lived in harmony, no prejudice and no discrimination. Of course, there are some groups that wanted the Magicals to separate from the Muggles but they were scarce and were merely a small nuisance. The Magicals helped the Muggles in more difficult work and the Muggles gave the Magicals a sense of purpose. They all thought it would last forever and nothing could disrupt the peace. Until the Spaniards came. The Spaniards didn't like the idea of people using magic and strove hard to separate the 'normal' from the 'abnormal'. People possessing magic or showing that they possessed magic were hunted down and were executed. Some were smart enough to hide their magical abilities while the others fled to remote areas and islands. The Muggles helped the ones who hid their abilities to hide and kept the location of the remote areas and islands from the Spaniards. Years pass by, the Muggles slowly forgot about their friendship and alliance with the Magicals due to little to no contact. The newer generations were taught that Magic was evil and was abnormal which lead to the Magicals completely separating from the Muggles. While the Muggles were under Spain, the Magicals thrived and grew, watching helplessly as the Muggles were tortured colonial master after colonial master. As a way of coping with the loss of their friendship, the ARMP mirrored the cultural progression of Muggle Philippines, albeit with their own magical touches. They still kept the monarchy intact. However, they had changed the surname to del Castillo and had turned into a patriarchy, which didn't please most of the citizens. |-|4= Recent History Several centuries and generations later, the ARMP has become an isolated region, its government keeping to itself and lying low as possible while making its economy flourish. It's been known to most of the Wizarding World as a very shady government and some trying to get some information on it but is rebuffed every single time. They don't join international events even if they are qualified and during wars, they stay neutral and keeps their citizens close. Now, the ruling monarch is King Alejandro with his wife, Queen Marisol. The current heir to the throne is Prince Martin. Several of the Noble Houses has grown bigger while others have grown smaller or extinct. Some members of the Noble House of Iglesias has moved to the United Kingdom, still under the protection of the Crown. |-|5= Nobility The ARMP is ruled by a Greater House, House del Castillo. Each of the Noble Houses rule over a region in the Philippines. House Niesa had been temporarily removed from their seat on 1979 due to a House-wide conflict and several cases of Use of Dark Arts and was replaced by the calmer House Edillon. For several years, the Edillons held the seat while the Niesas were given time to get themselves back together. Finally, on year 2028, the second daughter of the Head of House Iglesias had pushed for a trial for the Niesas and soon, the family's name was cleared and they regained their seat. Below is a list of the Noble Houses plus the Greater House and their ruling regions. More information on the Noble Houses is found in The Philippines' Noble Houses. |-|6= Royal Traditions From the Namayan Era to the present, the royal bloodline of del Castillo has ruled ARMP. Throughout the years, it has developed several traditions and customs. It was formerly a matriarchal family until the Spaniards had taken over. Listed below is the most notable traditions of the Royal Family. #'Before inheriting the Crown, the inheritor must go through tests that will deem him/her a suitable monarch'. This is done as to avoid putting the whole country in the wrong hands. #'The heir will inherit the throne upon their 20th birthday'. As the children of ARMP graduate at the age of 17, it would overwhelm the heir if he/she is crowned monarch right away. #'The queen shall inherit the throne when the king passes before their heir's 20th birthday.' While the queen is as politically influential as a king, the one who has the Crown has authority over everything, including the wards that surround the country. If there is any reason the queen cannot take the Crown, a Head of a Noble House will take the Crown. #'The heir must be the eldest child of the Family.' Regardless of gender, only the eldest child may inherit the crown, unless something has happened to him/her.